Famiglia
by Winter Bells
Summary: Bagi Zuko, yang terpenting dalam hidupnya sekarang hanyalah keluarga. Keluarga yang telah lama tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko

Warning: Semi-Canon, maybe OOC, Typo.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Famiglia <strong>

Oleh: **utsukushii arui**

* * *

><p>Zuko termenung di antara hangatnya perapian. Membiarkan desiran angin menyapu paras wajahnya. Memori lamanya seakan terputar kembali di otaknya. Saat dimana perang masih ilusi. Saat dimana kekeluargaan masih hangat ia rasakan.<p>

.

Siang itu, di hari yang cerah, Zuko terduduk santai di bawah pohon apel. Matanya menangkap seekor bebek kura-kura besar dengan dibuntuti iringan anak-anaknya. Mengapung riang di atas air kolam yang jernih. Menyosorkan muncungnya ke dalam air untuk mencari makanan.

Dengan isengnya ia melempar salah satu anakan dengan batu yang cukup berat. Membuat bebek kura-kura yang ia timpuk tenggelam sebentar ke dalam kolam. Membuat Zuko harus menerima gigitan sang induk di kakinya.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Zuko mengangkat kaki kanannya yang masih tertempel moncong induk bebek kura-kura. "Dasar bebek kura-kura yang bodoh!" gerutunya.

"Zuko, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ibunya datang sembari melepas gigitan bebek kura-kura tersebut dan melemparkannya ke dalam kolam lagi. Sang ibu langsung merangkul anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

"Itu, Bu! Bebek itu tiba-tiba menggigitku!" aduh Zuko sambil memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya lalu melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Begitulah para ibu, saat kau ganggu anaknya… Auuuch!" seloro sang ibu seraya berpura-pura menggigit sang calon raja api itu. Spontan sang anak langsung tertawa dan merasakan geli.

.

Ia bangkit dari fantasinya. Mengusap mukanya dengan tangan. Matanya layu, seakan berharap, andaikan peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Ya, andaikan. Ia hanya bisa berandai, berandai, dan berandai. Karena itu semua mustahil. Semuanya telah musnah di telan peperangan. Ibunya, keluarganya, bahkan statusnya telah musnah. Ia rindu keluarganya yang dulu. Saat bercanda dengan sang ibu, saat bermain dengan adik perempuannya, Azula dan teman-temannya yang lain. Saat, err—ia tak ingat masa-masa paling berkesan dengan sang ayah. Mungkin masa saat ia menerima bekas luka permanen ini. Ah, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang harus diingat, malah mesti dihilangkan dari memorinya.

Kenapa, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku—ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Geram dengan apa yang telah terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Sekarang ia hanyalah pangeran yang terbuang.

"Zuko?" Sebuah sapaan mampu membuat pangeran ini menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu ya, Katara?" tanyanya sembari menyumbar senyuman di bibir.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "tidak. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, karena besok kita akan melakukan penyerangan. Yang disuruh hanya mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan terbaring. Sebelumnya ia mematikan api unggun yang berada tepat di depannya.

Ya, besoklah penentuannya. Saat semua tergantung di tangannya, hidup atau mati. Memang bukanlah ia yang akan menghabisi nyawa sang raja api, ayahnya sendiri, namun Avatar. Tapi, ia akan melawan orang yang juga begitu penting baginya, saudaranya sendiri, adiknya sendiri, calon raja api yang baru, Azula.

"Kau siap melawannya?" Di sela-sela waktu tersisa, Katara membuka percakapan. Mungkin sulit untuk kembali ke alam mimpi karena barusan terbangun. Pemuda yang diajak bicara terdiam sejenak.

"_I have to_," jawabnya singkat. Karena baginya, hanya itu pilihan yang tepat.

Keduanya akhirnya tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Di bawa ke dalam alam mimpi lagi.

Tidurlah, pangeran. Katupkan kedua matamu. Karena saat kau membuka mata, maka api dan petir akan menyongsongmu ke masa depan. Masa penentu bagimu.

.

**oxoxoxo **

.

"Halo, Zuzu. Kau datang untuk menyaksikanku dinobatkan sebagai raja api yang baru, huh?" Gadis itu menyeringai, sebuah seringai yang tajam. Ia menghentikan seorang pria renta yang sudah melayangkan mahkota raja api di atas kepalanya. Ia sepertinya tak ingin sah sebagai raja api yang baru sebelum bertarung dengan kakak yang ia sayang—kemungkinan dulu.

"Aku datang untuk bertarung denganmu, adikku." Zuko turun dari punggung Appa, diikuti Katara di belakangnya. Menghentakkan kaki seiring tangan yang sudah membentuk kuda-kuda. Kedua mata saudara itu saling menatap tajam.

"Hhmm… Sepertinya kau masih menganggapku adik ya, Zuzu?" Sindir sang adik dengan masih menyebut panggilan lama Zuko. Menurutnya, Zuko sudah tak pantas menyandang gelar kakak untuknya. Karena baginya, Zuko hanyalah seorang kakak yang gagal dan terbuang. Tak sebanding dengannya yang sangat terhormat dan adik yang berhasil.

"Ayo kita bertarung!" gertak Zuko seraya menyembur beberapa api ke arah adiknya itu. Dan saat detik ini juga, pertarungan antara kakak-adik pun dimulai. Pertarungan persaudaraan. Persaudaraan yang telah termakan oleh kerakusan dan tahta.

.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi hah? Ayo, bunuh aku!" teriak Azula dengan kaki dan tangannya terikat di antara sel-sel besi. Ya, ia telah kalah. Kalah melawan kakaknya sendiri. Tampak air mata berlinang di pipi Azula. Azula sekarang sudahlah berubah seratus persen. Wajahnya penuh kebencian dan keserakahan.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah melukai atau membunuh keluargaku, adikku sendiri," lantangnya. Sorot mata Azula penuh dengan kegelapan, ia telah hilang arah. "Sampai kapanpun juga, kau adalah adikku, keluargaku." Zuko menatap adik perempuannya itu dengan penuh perasaan. Berusaha membangkitkan adiknya dari palung kejahatan yang tak berujung.

"Hiaaatt!" Azula berteriak, berteriak sekuat tenaga. Mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang ia pendam selama ini. Api-api terus menyambar dari dalam mulutnya.

Zuko hanya bisa menatap adiknya dengan penuh kesedihan. Adik yang selama ini ia kenal, telah berubah menjadi monster.

.

**oxoxoxo**

.

"Dan sekarang, mari kita sambut raja api yang baru! Raja api, Zuko!"

Dan sekarang, sang raja api yang baru telah berdiri di atas balkon. Memandang seluruh penduduknya yang menyambutnya dengan antusias. Sebuah lambaian tangan cukup membalas sorak meriah dari penduduknya. Dan mulai sekarang, ia akan mengembalikan kehormatan dirinya, kehormatan negaranya di mata empat elemen. Negara api bersama dengan Avatar, akan menyeimbangkan kembali perdamaian dunia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini, raja api muda?" Aang datang dari arah sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ada satu masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dulu," jawabnya.

.

Sore ini cerah, tampak burung-burung sudah beterbangan menuju singgasananya. Matahari sudah lelah menaungi Bumi untuk hari ini. Dan terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian ke dalam sebuah gua. Bukan gua biasa, tapi gua yang menghubungkannya dengan orang-orang yang pernah membuat kesalahan di dunia. Yaitu, penjara.

Pemuda dengan luka di mata kiri itu, berjalan setapak demi setapak menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap dengan menggunakan penerangan segenggam api di tangannya. Ia menuju sebuah sel yang terasingi dengan sel-sel lainnya. Lebih dalam, lebih gelap.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari… huh… Raja api yang baru?" Pria itu tampak tak senang ada yang mengunjunginya. Sang raja api baru menemui mantan raja api lama. Pertemuan antara ayah dan anak.

Zuko, menatap lemas ayahnya yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Ya, bagaimana tidak berdaya? Sang ayah sudah tak bisa menggunakan pengendalian apinya lagi untuk selamanya. Ia sekarang hanyalah seorang pria tua yang biasa.

"Aku datang kemari, hanya ingin meminta penjelasan darimu," tegas sang anak. "Dimana, dimana kau sembunyikan ibuku, hah?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban untuk sementara. Lalu, pembicaraan disambung dengan gelak tawa dari pria tua itu. "Kau menanyakan ibumu itu? Haha!" Pria itu terus tertawa, belum menjawab pertanyaan sang anak. "Ibumu…"

"Sudah, tiada."

Kosong. Pandangan raja api baru ini sangat kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menampar pipinya berulang kali tanpa henti. Seperti ada yang menusuk tepat di dada sebelah kirinya dengan pisau tajam.

"Apa…" Zuko berkata lemas. Seluruh kerja otak dan tubuhnya seakan melemah drastis. "Kau berbohong kan? Iya, kan!" Emosi Zuko sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi. Ingin ia melemparkan api-api panas ke wajah ayahnya itu. Hatinya sangat kesal, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Kau terkejut? Kau tau, saat aku meminta ayahku untuk menjadi raja api yang baru, ia mengatakan aku sangat kejam. Karena kakakku sendiri telah kehilangan anaknya. Dan bila aku ingin mengambil jabatannya, aku harus merasakan apa yang ia rasakan," Ia menjeda kalimatnya. "Kehilangan anakku sendiri,"

Zuko langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Mencerna apa yang ayahnya katakan barusan. "Maksudmu…" Zuko sudah sulit untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya. Ibumu meminta pertukaran. Ia menukar nyawamu, dengan nyawanya."

Dan Zuko benar-benar hancur. Keluarga yang dulu utuh baginya, telah pecah seperti ini. Ayah, adiknya, telah dipenjara. Sedangkan sang ibu, sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Bagi Zuko, yang terpenting sekarang ini, hanyalah keluarga. Keluarga yang sangat berarti untuknya. Tapi keluarganya sekarang sudah hilang.

"Kau bisa membentuk keluarga baru, Zuko." Tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang suara pelan seorang gadis. Gadis yang tak asing baginya, Mai. Gadis itu memeluk orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

Karena keluarga adalah yang terpenting bagi hidupmu. Tutup matamu sejenak, biarkan angin menidurkanmu dahulu. Dan saat kau membuka mata, akan ada orang baru yang akan menyapamu dengan senyuman.

"Ayah!" sapa seorang bocah.

.

.

**FIN **

**Author's Note**:

Fiuh, fic pertama di fandom ini berhasil diselesaikan juga! :D

Tadinya sih pengen buat ZukoxAang, tapi entah kenapa kok moodnya lebih ke arah sini #plak / mungkin kapan-kapan lagi kalau moodnya ke arah situ. =))

Mohon maaf atas kejelekan fiksi ini. Maaf udah menyampah di fandom ini *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Akhir kata, review please? Yang review dapat pahala lho #plak :))

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
